Tune
by xX.Chu-Chan.Xx
Summary: Everyone is mad of Shinichi for he upsets and worries Ran, they sometimes say how angry they are to him not knowing that Shinichi was always right beside them as Conan... Conan starts acting strange, why is that? FIND OUT! R&R!
1. Music box

--

_Conan goes off to analyze the crime scene, as he sneaks off Ran and Kogoro…when suddenly he heard a music box playing…_

"_Arre?" Conan saw a door at his side. He grabs the handle and turns it… as the door opens he sees a desk that was facing before a window, it was the only thing that was occupying the room, but not only that, above the desk was a music box, playing a silent tune. Conan looks at the music box, he then went to it and then he felt a presence behind him, but for some unknown reason, he couldn't turn around, his body felt stiff, it was like heavy chains were wrapped around him to prevent from moving._

_He suddenly felt a hand touch his face "What a cute little boy… don't tell me you're my next victim?" came a voice behind him, it was a woman's voice. Conan tries to look behind but only managed to move his eyes at the side "Hmm…such aura you have…" the woman's hand slowly went to Conan's glasses, Conan caught a glimpse of a bracelet at her pale wrist, a chained bracelet… she then took his glasses and put it before him, then all of a sudden his memories were flashing through his lenses, it was like watching a video in a fast-forward way, then it stopped "Hmm, what an interesting life… I'm shock that many people are angry at this Shinichi guy." Conan's eyes widen "Angry?" the woman smirked "Ahh, they're very angry…" the woman drops his glasses, Conan was surprisingly able to look down, all of a sudden, the woman grabs Conan's right hand and clenches it so tightly that he just heard a crack "They're angry at you. They don't even know you're the one they're angry at." Conan whimpered then the woman let's go and scratches Conan's palm… "What are you~" "Ssshh… look down and you'll see what'll happen to you as your blood drops." Conan looks down only to see his glasses, he could somehow see his reflection, then he saw his blood drip at the lens where his reflection was, and as the blood got contact with his lenses it cracked along with his reflection…_

--

Conan sat up with a gasp, he looks around, he was in Kogoro's room at his futon. He heard Kogoro snore and looks at him and sighed "A dream." Conan was about to go back to sleep when he felt a shocking pain on his right hand, he gasped and looks at his hand, it was fractured/broken, and he saw a scratch at his palm "S-so, it wasn't a dream?" he suddenly heard a music box play "This music." Conan felt his body move on its own. He slowly walks outside the room.

Ran walks out of her room, she needed some water for some reason, all of a sudden she saw Conan walking pass by her room, although he looked a bit dazed "Ah Conan-kun~ eh?" she was shock when Conan ignored her "Conan-kun?" Ran touches Conan's shoulder "Oi! Conan-kun." Conan still seemed dazed "Conan-kun!" Ran bends at Conan's height and went to him face to face "What's wrong?" she said as she shakes him, she couldn't see Conan's eyes for he was looking down after Ran shook him, Conan's eye's were shadowed when he suddenly spoke "Minna…" Ran got puzzled and surprise as Conan spoke "they hate me… they're mad at me." Ran was shock "What do you mean Conan-kun? Oi Conan-kun!!" she shakes him a bit and Conan suddenly looks up. Ran sees his eyes had no light "Uh…" Ran accidentally hits his right hand and Conan's expressionless face twisted in pain, and he suddenly went limp "C-Conan-kun? Conan-kun?"

--

Next day…

"Ehh? What's this? Where's the brat?" Sonoko asks as she noticed Ran go out alone from the agency "A- He's sick right now." Ran said as the both starts walking "Hmm, I see." Ran suddenly sees the detective boys run towards them "Hehh, Where's Conan-kun?" Ayumi asks "Gomen neh, demo, Conan-kun's a bit sick right now." Mitsuhiko looks at her "Hmmm…I know why don't we visit him later after classes?" then a chorus of 'Hai!' was heard. Ran then opens her bag as she tries to reach for something "Neh, Ai-chan, can you give this to your sensei? It's an excuse letter for Conan-kun." Ran said as she hands out a folded piece of paper, Ai took it "Ah~"

And so they continued walking "Ran, spill it!" Sonoko suddenly said "Eh?" Ran looks at her uneasily "I know you're keeping something." Ran then looks at her and sighed "It's about Conan-kun, he's really not sick." She said in a low voice to make sure the detective boys won't be able to hear her "Eh?" Sonoko got puzzled "You see the real truth is… last night…"

_Flashback…_

_Ran walks out of her room, she needed some water for some reason, all of a sudden she saw Conan walking pass by her room, although he looked a bit dazed "Ah Conan-kun~ eh?" she was shock when Conan ignored her "Conan-kun?" Ran touches Conan's shoulder "Oi! Conan-kun." Conan still seemed dazed "Conan-kun!" Ran bends at Conan's height and went to him face to face "What's wrong?" she said as she shakes him, she couldn't see Conan's eyes for he was looking down after Ran shook him, Conan's eye's were shadowed when he suddenly spoke "Minna…" Ran got puzzled and surprise as Conan spoke "they hate me… they're mad at me." Ran was shock "What do you mean Conan-kun? Oi Conan-kun!!" she shakes him a bit and Conan suddenly looks up. Ran sees his eyes had no light "Uh…" Ran accidentally hits his right hand and Conan's expressionless face twisted in pain, and he suddenly went limp "C-Conan-kun? Conan-kun?"_

_Ran carries him towards her bed, she then left to get a wet cloth, she went to her room, her lights turned on as she examines Conan if he was sick, when she saw his injured right hand "It's fractured…" Ran went to get the first aid kit and wraps the injury._

_End of Flashback…_

"After that I decided to not let Conan go to school today, and I scheduled a doctor to drop by our house to check on Conan-kun's hand." Ran sighed

Sonoko looks at Ran "Are you sure you're not making all those things up? The kid sounds like he was posses or something."

Ran shrugged "I wish it was just a dream but… 'sigh'"

--

Conan slowly wakes up. He looks at the side of his bed to see what time it was, he was ten shock to find it "9-9 am??? I'll be late." But before he could prepare he suddenly saw a paper under the small clock he then reads it.

_Conan-kun, I decided that you should stay home for a while, you've been tired lately so I just thought maybe you should take a break from school for awhile, don't worry, I'll ask what'll you're homework be for today from Ayumi-chan and the others, I prepared your breakfast and lunch, it's just beside the microwave._

_-Ran-neechan_

Conan sighed "I guess I should just stay." Conan then went to the bathroom to take a bath, when he suddenly notices bandages around his right hand, "T-this…" Conan closes his eyes tightly as he didn't want to remember anything, he immediately splashes water on his face and continued for his bath.

After that he ate his breakfast and left the house, he was bored, nothing interesting was on TV and he was out of novels. He suddenly passes by a hotel 'Maybe something interesting will happen.' was what Conan was thinking. He went to the elevator and presses the highest floor. As he reaches the floor, the elevator's doors opened and Conan immediately walked around the floor until he got bored 'Why is it that whenever I look for cases it never comes?' Conan suddenly passes by a door when he stopped as he heard a familiar music "T-this is the…" Conan looks at the door with a horrified expression, he gulped, will he open it or…

The door suddenly opened and…

* * *

CLIFFY!!! XD Anyway guys what do you think? Do you like it or not? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Airi Kotone

**Ch. 2**

--

The door suddenly opens… then... a woman with long curly brown hair with red ruby eyes appears from the entrance "Hm? What are you doing here little boy? Are you lost?" the woman asked Conan immediately shook his head "I-iie… I gotta go~" "Matte! Don't you want to have some tea? You're the kid from the detective boys right? I've seen you in TV! I'm a real fan of yours!" Conan sweat drop and just sighed in defeat.

--

"Here you go." The woman gave him tea "Anyway, I want to ask so many questions. But where should I start first?" Conan then murmured "What about introducing yourself first?" she looks at him "Of course!! Where are my manners? It's probably weird for you to be dragged in by a stranger in her apartment, neh? Anyway, my name is Airi Kotone. Yoroshiku!!" Conan then thought 'What a name, her first name means "love, affection" combined with_ (ri)_ "jasmine" or_ (ri)_ "pear". And for her last name "harp, lute" and_ (ne)_ "sound".' Conan then stopped 'Sound…' Conan remembers the music that played when he passed by the room "Something wrong?" Airi notices Conan "Ah~ iie!" Conan immediately shook his head "Neh, Kotone-san…" "Airi is fine." She spoke "Hai, Airi-san, do you have a music box around here?" Airi looks at him, slowly she glared at him with a scary face which sent shivers to Conan, and then her face turned into a big happy smile "Iie, doushite?" Conan sweat dropped again "Nandemonai." Conan looks at his watch "I gotta go, thanks for the tea Airi –san." Conan stood up "Ehh? You're going already? But I haven't asked any questions yet!" Conan bowed apologetically and spoke "Gomen…" he left the room.

As soon as the door closed, the woman stood up and smirked "Becareful…" her eyes glowed "…my little victim."

--

Conan leans in front of the door as he sighed 'That was really weird.' He suddenly felt someone tap his shoulder and he immediately looks at his back and saw "H-Hattori!" the Osakan detective smirks "Yoh Kudo!" Hattori then stares at him "Neh, what are you doing here?" Heiji asks, Conan raised an eyebrow "I should be asking you that. Shouldn't you be at Osaka? Are you lost or something?" Heiji's eyebrow twitches with an annoyed look "Oi, oi what's with the cranky attitude?" Heiji sighed and shrugged as Conan didn't answer, instead he just stared at him more "Well, I'm here because I was asked to look for a woman…" Conan raised an eyebrow "A woman?" Heiji nods "Yeah, and my client told me that she is probably here in Tokyo, that's why I'm staying in this hotel." Conan looks at his watch "Kuso! Ran's class would be done soon, I need to go home…" Heiji blinks "Oh yeah now that you mention school, why aren't you at school right now?" Conan shrugs "I don't know about Ran, anyway, I gotta go." Conan rushes off "Oi chotto~ I'm coming too!" Heiji follows as well. Heiji doesn't notices a woman behind him as he left 'Don't worry Edogawa-kun, the fun will start soon.' Her red eyes glow…

--

Conan suddenly stops "Oi Kudo. What's the sudden stop?" Heiji stops behind him, Conan clutches his right hand "I-iie, nothing's wrong, let's go." Heiji was puzzled but shrugs it off, Conan looks at his bandaged hand 'Just now, the wound at my palm… it felt like it was on fire…'

--

Anyway, I know it's short but we gotta be patient, the fun part just begun…. Oh and **thanks for the reviews!!!**


	3. Shinichi no baka

**Ch.3**

--

Conan and Heiji were walking at the sidewalk "Neh, where's Kazuha-san?" Conan asks "Kazuha? Well I didn't invite her to come…" Conan blinks "Hehh, that's pretty awkward of you, you usually bring her everywhere, like you're both glued or something…" Heiji sweat drops "Oi oi!! We're not that close, unlike you and nee-chan." Conan blushed "Stop with the jokes…" Conan suddenly bumps into someone "WAH!" He fell "Ah- gomen!!! Eh? Conan-kun?" Conan looks up to see Ran "Ah~ Ran-neechan…" Heiji then saw the detective boys and Sonoko with her "It seems everyone's here." Ran looks up to see Heiji "Hattori-kun!" Ayumi went to Conan followed by the others, Conan stood up "Conan-kun, daijobu desu ka?" Conan smiled and stood up "Ah daijobu." "Hmm, Conan-kun doesn't seem that sick. Could it be your fever is gone?" Ayumi asked "Eh?" Conan blinks and looks up at Ran. Ran then looks at them "I-I guess Conan-kun does feel better!!" Conan decided not to ask and just said "So, how was school today?" Conan said as he changes the subject "We had P.E. today! Too bad you weren't there Conan-kun, we had lots of fun!" Conan smiled "I see." "Neh, since everyone wants to hang out, why not have some snacks in our house?" Ran spoke and everyone agrees.

--

On their way to the agency, they kept chatting until their topic suddenly ended up to Shinichi, which made Conan silent and Ai just staring

"So, this Shinichi guy is Ran-neechan's boyfriend?" Ran and Conan blushed "I-iie!! It's not like that, we're both just childhood friends." Ran spoke.

Sonoko just sighed at Ran "Anyway, I haven't heard from him, something happened?" Sonoko asked

Ran frowns "He said he's still busy with a case." Conan's eyes shadow, Heiji looks at him and feels sad for him 'Kudo…'

Ayumi looks at Ran "Ran-neesan looks sad. What's the matter?" Ran then explains about Shinichi's disappearance while Sonoko added how stupid of Shinichi to leave Ran just like that.

"That Shinichi guy sounds like an idiot!" Genta spoke with an upset face

"Yeah! If I ever see him I'll give him a sense or two!" Mitsuhiko said

"Oi minna… that's very kind of you, but that's not right." Ran said smiling a bit.

Ayumi then looks at Conan "Neh Conan-kun, what do you think? Would you also tell Shinichi-san about how he hurted Ran-neesan?"

Conan smiled at her "I guess so…" but deep inside he felt broken, Heiji gave him a pitied look 'Kudo.' He then looks at them "Oi, oi, I don't think Kudo is all that bad." Heiji puts his hand on Conan's head "beside, I bet the guy is working harder to solve all the cases his working on, just to go back home…" Heiji pats Conan's head "Neh Conan?" Conan smiled a bit.

"Conan-kun seems upset." Ayumi spoke

"Well isn't it obvious? You're talking bad things to him- I mean his relative…" Heiji said as he scratches his cheek. Conan just sighed 'Idiot…' Conan looks at Heiji with a smirk "Arigatou, Hattori…" he murmured, Heiji looks at him "Ya' said somethin'?" Conan smirked "Iie… nandemonai."

"_I'm shock that many people are angry at this Shinichi guy." _Came a feminine voice, Conan felt his palm hurt again 'W-what the…?'

Conan felt someone watching him, he looks behind him, everyone get puzzled "Is there something wrong Conan-kun?" Ran asked

Conan clutches his palm, it was hurting even more, he turns back to them and was about to say the usual "Nothing's wrong…" when a figure went behind him and…

--

CLIFFY!!! Sooo??? No one reviewed at my second chappie…T.T Why?? So hope at least someone reads this chappie… so, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


	4. Just the beginning

'blah…'- What their thoughts say

_Blah- _dreams or flashbacks

"blah" - speak

**--**

**Chapter 4**

A figure went behind him and all of a sudden he felt his body went cold, and slowly, darkness consumed him…

_--_

_Conan was once again at the entrance of the mysterious room… the room that was empty only to be occupied by a desk and a music box that was facing before a window. He wanted to leave but instead of going outside, he started walking inside getting closer to the music box, he wanted to stop, but he can't control his body, not to mention he can't speak._

_The music box suddenly turns on, and Conan stopped. And Conan was finally able to control himself again. The soft tune started playing, Conan looks up at the music box, it kept giving him an uneasy feeling, his eyes shifted to the window, all he could see was the blue sky. A soft breeze came as the curtains that were beside the windows were blown by the breeze…_

"_It's been a long time…Tantei-san…"_

_Conan knew that feminine voice, he was about to look back when he felt he can't move again. And then… he was suddenly grabbed by the neck, he couldn't see her face because for some reason he can't open his eyes, he felt her grip tighten as he was running out of breath "Remember Edogawa Conan… this is just the beginning."_

_--_

Conan immediately sat up as he gasped for air, and was about to look around when Ran suddenly hugged him out of nowhere "Ran…neechan?"

"Conan-kun! Yokatta!" Ran said as Conan felt her shoulders tremble 'W-what~?' he looks around only to see Araide-sensei, looking a bit relieved, also the detective boys, Heiji and shockingly Sonoko and Kogoro as well looked worried. He looks around, he was back at the agency. He blinked and Ran slowly lets goes as she wipes her tears "G-gomen, Conan-kun, daijobu?" Conan just nodded with a confirming smile "That's good to hear." She smiled, "You suddenly fainted on our way home… geez don't surprise us like that…" Sonoko spoke "S-soka, t-then, what are you all doing in here?"

"Well, Conan-kun, after giving you a check up. You… suddenly…stopped breathing." Araide spoke as he took his stethoscope "Are you really ok Conan-kun?" Ayumi spoke as she went to him. Conan just smiled "I did say I was fine. No need to worry."

"Ok everyone, I'll give him a check up now, and after that I'll let him rest, so everyone… please leave the room for a while." Araide said as he puts on his stethoscope while the others nodded and left except for Ran "H-he won't stop breathing again… right? If he falls asleep again, I mean." Conan looks at Ran "Daijobu Ran-neechan, I'll be fine." Conan said with an assuring smile, Ran calmed a bit "Ok…Just be ok…" she then left to prepare some snacks for everyone.

"Now then Conan-kun, let's get started." Araide spoke while Conan just nodded.

--

Ran then sighs as she finished making tea, she was so worried of Conan ever since last night's event and also…

_Flashback…_

_Conan suddenly stops and fainted. Ran immediately went to him "Conan-kun!!" Everyone was shock and also went to Conan "W-what happened to him?" Ayumi asked looking very worried "S-should we call an ambulance?" Sonoko asked "Iie, it seems he just fainted." Heiji spoke "Although, we should get him home as soon as possible." Ran nodded as she carried him piggy-back style and started running towards the agency, followed by the others._

_Ran immediately called on Araide-sensei to check up on him._

_And so Araide arrives and went to Conan "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with Conan-kun. He seems perfectly in good health." He said as he puts his thermometer and stethoscope inside his bag, Ran looked at him worriedly "A-are you sure? Then, why did he faint?" Araide then stood up "He probably got tired." Ran looks at Conan, who was still unconscious "I see…" Araide then went out followed by Ran. On their way out Heiji asks Ran if he could see Conan and Ran just nodded and went to talk to Araide again._

_Heiji enters the room and saw Conan on his futon and sat beside him "What's up with you Kudo?" he suddenly noticed something. For some unknown reason he immediately checked his pulse. His eyes widen._

_--_

"_So Ran-chan, please take good care him, and make sure he doesn't work hard. Anyway… I have to go." Araide said "Hai~ arigato gozaimasu!" Araide nods and was about to leave when Heiji suddenly yelled "CHOTTO MATTE! K-Conan!!! H-he isn't breathing!!" Both stared wide-eyed "Nani?" Ran spoke, Araide immediately run towards the room where Conan was staying followed by Ran and Heiji._

_Everyone was inside the room looking worried as well as Kogoro who was just listening to some horse race until he heard what happened. Araide immediately took out his stethoscope and started listening for heart beats only to make him even more shocked. He started pouncing Conan's chest, trying to revive the mini detective… when it wasn't working, Heiji immediately did CPR, but failed. Everyone was starting to panic and Ran was about to call an ambulance when Conan suddenly sat up and gasped for breath, which relieved everyone as well as Ran who immediately, hugged him._

_End of flashback…_

That was probably one of the scariest things that happened to Ran… no, to everyone! Just making her think about it again makes her want to thank Kami-sama, and also to make sure to never leave his side. Ran then starts carrying the tray of snacks towards the living room where everyone was.

"Mou, I was practically scared when Conan-kun stopped breathing." Ayumi sighed

"I thought he was a goner! Luckily he was able to regain consciousness!" Mitsuhiko spoke

"Tch, that brat made me miss the announcement of the winner in the horserace!" Kogoro said as he took off his earphone

"How can you think about horserace when Conan-kun was almost about to…" Ran couldn't some how say the word "N-nevermind…" '…as long as his safe, it doesn't matter now.'

Ran then puts the snacks on the table "Here you go everyone, please eat up." Everyone first stared at Ran and just shrugged and started eating the snacks. Araide then went out the room, Ran immediately went to Araide "How is he, Araide-sensei?" Araide nods with a smile "He seems to be fine now, and is taking some rest for now. So please don't disturb him until he wakes up, but you must watch him from time to time. It seems like the accident a while ago was caused by a nightmare." He said as his face turned serious "A nightmare?" Heiji said "Did he tell you?" Araide nod "So what kind of nightmare was it?" Sonoko asked "He didn't tell me, he just said, it was nothing… demo, he did seem a bit scared when he mention about the nightmare." Araide looks at everyone "Please look after him…" Everyone nodded.

And so Ran thanked Araide again, and off Araide went. Everyone else went home, leaving Ran to clean some dishes and Kogoro who started drinking some beer. After Ran cleaned the dishes, she immediately made dinner, after that, she went to Conan to see if he was ok. She sighed in relief as she saw him sleeping peacefully and was still breathing. She then fixed the blanket of Conan and turned off the lights, only the light of the moon from the window was the one illuminating the room.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is just the beginning… tantei-san…" Airi looks at the moon from her window and her eyes starts glowing red.

--

Ran was about to close the door of the room when Conan suddenly whimpered, she immediately turned the lights back on and went to Conan's side "Conan-kun, something wrong are you having nightmares?" Conan still didn't wake up although his expression was in pain. "Conan-kun, Daijobu? Conan-kun?" he whimpered again, this time he clenches his right hand "I-is it your right hand? Does it hurt?" Ran then took his hand only to make Conan feel more pain, she starts soothing his hand "Don't worry, the pain will go away…" she said as she continued massaging it 'Don't worry, Conan-kun… I'll be by your side…"

* * *

So what do you guys think? I can't somehow recall the intention of the story… and sorry if there are some wrong grammars and not to mention wrong spellings…it's beacuse it's already late here and I'm already sleepy... anyway, PLEASE **READ AND REVIEW!!!!**


	5. The painful curse

**Chapter 5**

Conan yawns as he and Rachel left the agency. "Neh, Conan-kun, are you sure you're ok?" Conan grins at her "I'm fine, I'm fine. It was nothing Ran-neechan." Ran was a bit relieved but was still worried "Ok, but if you feel something's wrong, just tell me. Ok? No promise me to tell me." She said with a serious face "H-hai…" Conan said a bit scared of her expression.

"Conan-kun!!!" Ayumi and the others came running to him "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Conan smiled and greets them back "Ohayo." Genta then went to him "Oi, are you sure you should go to school today?" Mitsuhiko nods "Yeah, what happened yesterday practically scared us. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Conan smirks "Daijobu, I feel fine." Ai stares at him "I heard you suddenly stopped breathing." Conan looks back at her "Oh yeah, now that I remember, you weren't there weren't you. Where did you go?" Ai blinks "I just went back to Hakase's after you fainted, I knew you can handle yourself so I immediately left. But I never thought you'd suddenly stop breathing while you were knocked out." She smirked "Maybe death wanted to let you know you're suppose to be dead ever since you shrunk and wanted to come and get you." Conan's eyebrow twitched 'Oi, oi…'

--

And so after how many times Ran kept telling Conan to immediately call her if something wrong happens, Conan, Ai and the detective boys arrives at the class room. They went to their seats and starts talking about the cases and some detective stuff. Conan yawns a bit, which caught the attention of the group "Eh? What's wrong?" he said as he noticed "Oh, it's just that… we kept remembering the time you stopped breathing." Mitsuhiko said "We're just a bit worried that you might stop breathing again if you fall asleep." Ayumi said with a worried look. Conan sweat-dropped but smiled "Don't worry, it won't happen again." The three sighed in relief.

And soon the classes started. And Conan couldn't stop feeling sleepy. Every time he was going to doze off he could feel the stares from the detective boys, which really makes him wake up immediately and sweat drop while Ai chuckles in amusement.

-Lunch-

"Mou… he still fell asleep…" Mitsuhiko said as he looks at Conan who was now asleep on his desk "Should we wake him up?" Genta asks "He did say he's gonna be fine right?" Ai said as she stares at Conan 'There's no point for you to keep forcing him to stay awake, when he really needs to sleep." Ai smirks at him 'Besides, his tough… he won't die that easily.'

_--_

'_Not again…' Conan said as he looks around the usual room. All of a sudden, he finds himself at a place where there was a wide field of grass and flowers, there was a coffee table and 2 chairs facing each other at the middle of the field. And above the table was 2 cups of tea. "Tantei-san, please seat down." Conan looks up and saw the woman occupying the other seat, although her face was being covered by her sunflower hat and her hair was hidden inside her hat. Conan glares at her. "What's with the scary face? Don't you want to have tea? Now come and sit… or do you want me to do it for you?" her right eye suddenly reveals from her hat and starts glowing. Conan's eyes widen a bit and immediately sat down, he had a bad feeling but he need to find a way to get away from the lady 'Demo… why am I here outside?'_

"_You're probably wondering. Why are you here instead of the room where I always try to make you suffer?" Conan flinch at the last word "Well, it's kind of simple. I just wanted some fresh air, also some tea." She spoke as she sips her tea, a soft breeze came "Conan Edogawa." Conan looks up at her "You gave an existence to a boy who wasn't even suppose to exist, the boy named Edogawa Conan." Conan looks up at her slightly confused "What are you talking about? Conan Edogawa doesn't exist!" She smirks "But you're here." He stares "But I'm still Shinichi." She puts down her cup of tea "Probably, but, what do everyone call you when they see you? Don't you see? Conan Edogawa exists in everyone's heart. Too bad he doesn't really exist in reality. He was just created to fool everyone." Conan glares "Are you trying to make me upset by telling Conan Edogawa wasn't suppose to exist?"_

"_What would their expression be if they find that out?" Now, this grabbed Conan's attention "Would they, hate you? Would they get upset? Knowing that little Conan Edogawa is just an identity to help Shinichi Kudo hide from a certain organization?" Conan bangs his fists from the table "I have my reasons!! Leave me alone! What about you! Who are you? Why are trying to kill me? Don't I get an option here?"_

_Her smirk disappears "What an idiot." A small flower appears in her hand it had a couple of white petals "Do you believe in supernatural?"_

_Conan raises an eyebrow "Supernatural?"_

_She smiles as she crumples the flower in her hand "Yes, you see, I'm actually a wondering ghost." Conan just stares at her "If you're a ghost, then, shouldn't ghosts just scare people? Not kill them?" she opens her hand revealing the flower that was now crumpled "Yes, but there are types that can kill fragile humans, right now, I'm trying to seek revenge…to the person who killed me." Conan narrows his eyes "Then, why me? I'm not connected to you in anyway…!" she then laughs and looks at him "It's because you're life is different from others, you got shrunk, you're trying to track those who shrunk you while living in your girlfriend's house and not to mention you keep bumping into cases!! It's like death is following you!" Conan's eyebrow twitched "You said I was your next victim, does that mean, you had other victims before me?" he asks, she nods "I ask them the same favors, but they all failed, they may be able to communicate spirits, but they're just idiots that can't do such a simple task… all they did was keep telling me to pass on and head towards the light, blah, blah, blah…" Conan sweat-dropped and then he notices something "You said a favor? What favor?" she looks at him, a smirk forms her face "It's a simple favor really, my favor was to look for the person who killed me and kill him!" Conan smirks "I'll look for him, in exchange, if I find him you'll stop disturbing me!" the woman waves a finger in front of his face "That's not enough, looking for him won't be enough, you need to kill him as well." Conan's eyes widen "But they can arrest the person you're looking for!" she shook her head and she looks at him "Anyway, the person I'm looking for is a guy, he was my boyfriend, he gave me that music box, one day I wanted to break up with him, but he wouldn't let me go, he threatened me by saying he'll kill me, he said if he can't have me, no one can… and so I ran away from my parents house, I couldn't tell the police they wouldn't believe me, and when they questioned him he starts acting all innocent. He tortured me after that, and so when I had the chance I was able to run away. I was able to settle here in Tokyo, I stayed in the hotel, but I received a text saying 'I heard you're in Tokyo…I'll be looking for you, so just stay put. I can't wait for us to be reunited.' I was scared and so I hung myself dead in my own room. But shockingly, my own corpse disappeared. Everything that I used in my suicide was gone. Thus, not a news was heard about my death, no one knows where I am, or if I am alive. But it seems my boyfriend is still looking for me. I need to kill him! So that I can pass on!"_

_Conan was silenced but he glared at her "I can get him jail, but there's no way I can kill him." She looks at him as she grabbed his neck yet again "I'll be putting a curse on you!" Conan's eyes widen "Whenever your hurt by the slightest inch because of your love ones' words, you'll start feeling like bullets keep hitting each part of your body, the first 3 bullets will cause a high fever…" she clenches his neck, Conan gasps "The first 8 bullets will cause a part of your body injured, making the blood seep out, and the first 13 bullets will make your heart stop beating…" Conan suddenly felt his right hand burn, like it was on fire "This will serve as your time limit to look for him and kill him! Do it before you die because of my curse! I'm not the patient type…" She slowly lets go of his neck "Now, be gone…"_

--

Conan's eyes slowly open, he looks around 'Eh?' he was in the nurse's office, "H-how-?" but before he could sit up he suddenly heard the Kobayashi's voice "Hurry Doctor! This way!! He stopped breathing awhile ago!" Kobayashi went to his bed and was shocked to see Conan awake, the nurse followed and was shock as well, the doctor went as well, a puzzled expression was printed on his face, he then went to Conan "How are you feeling Edogawa-kun?" Conan felt his throat dry but he managed to reply "Fine." The Doctor looks back at Kobayashi and the nurse "There doesn't seem to be any problem." "B-but, awhile ago…" the doctor then tells her that he needs to talk to her, leaving Kobayashi and Conan alone, Conan slowly sits up as he coughed, it felt like his throat was on fire.

"Here." Kobayashi gives him a glass of water "I was shocked when the nurse busted in the classroom in the middle of my class and spoke you stopped breathing, your friends looked more shock out of everyone." Conan frowns "S-sorry, for worrying you like that." Kobayashi smiles as she ruffles his hair "It's fine, as long as you're ok, anyway, I'll let your friends visit you, they seemed really worried. Also I'll tell Mouri-san." Conan looks up "Please don't Kobayashi-sensei, I don't want her to worry anymore." Conan clenches his sheet while she just nodded "I understand." The nurse came back and wanted to talk to the teacher "Well then get some rest for awhile." Conan nodded as he lies down the bed again. His cheek rests on the soft pillow, he looks at his right hand, it started hurting, he slowly took off the bandage and saw a weird tattoo at his palm with 13 lines that was formed in a weird shape 'This must be the time limit.' He thought as he bandages his right hand again. He sighed, as he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

--

Conan felt a presence in his room thus waking him up, he then notices the detective boys looking at him concerned and a mask on his face that was attached to a tank, he takes off the mask "Conan-kun your awake!" Ayumi spoke as she immediately hugged him when he sat up "A-ah, what's with the mask?" he asks "Apparently, the nurse was worried and was probably traumatized on the incident awhile ago and decided to put an oxygen mask on you while you were sleeping." Ai replies as Conan sweat-drops "Conan-kun, are you ok? This was the 2nd time!" Mitsuhiko spoke, Conan nodded "Don't worry, I'm sure that it won't happen again." Genta crossed his arms "That's what you said last time." Ayumi held his hand as she gently tightens them "Conan-kun. Please promise us to be ok." Conan felt guilty on how much he worries the whole gang, and smiles "I promise." He said, this made everyone happy, but Ai kept staring at him suspiciously.

"So, how'd I end up here anyway?" Conan asks "You fell asleep through the whole lunch…" Ai spoke "…we tried waking you up but you won't budge." Ayumi continues "And so we just left you like that, but when the second period was already done, we were really getting worried that you won't wake up." Mitsuhiko spoke "We tried waking you up again, even Kobayashi-sensei helped…but it still didn't work." Genta said as he shook his head "Then sensei decided to let you sleep in the nurse's office, she just thought you were a heavy-sleeper…" Ai crosses her arms "…but it seems like we were wrong when we heard you stopped breathing." Everyone then looks worried except for Ai "So mind telling us why you keep doing that?" Conan shook his hand in front of him defensively "I-I don't know as well." He lies, they noticed the bandage "Eh what's that?" Ayumi asked, Conan immediately hid his hand "N-nothing at all. Just a little injury." Mitsuhiko then thought "That's weird, we don't remember you having any accidents lately." The others nodded while this made Ai's suspicions rise.

--

Conan waits outside the school for Ran to pass by while Ai and the Detective boys already went home. The sun was about to set and he saw Ran who was going his direction "Ran-neechan!!" he waves at her, but she didn't seem to respond, instead she passes by him and said "Come on Conan-kun." Not even stopping to ask him how was his day.

Conan watches as Ran kept walking without stop, he kept arguing if why she was acting like that, and he then took his chance when he was sure there wasn't much people around the street "N-neh Ran-neechan." Ran stops but didn't look at Conan "Nani?" Conan felt her voice was a bit dark and scary "A-ano… w-why are you mad?" Conan somehow felt something snap at Ran "You remembered when I said you tell me if something happens to you?" Conan nodded "H-hai…" Ran clenches her fists "I heard from the nurse you stopped breathing while you were sleeping at her office…_again_." Conan gulped "R-Ran-neechan?" Ran turns to him with a furious expression "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!!? I would've come and helped you!" her eyes then went teary as she knelt to Conan "What happened if you never wake up this time? I can't accept that. I was so worried." Tears then runs down her face, Conan looks down "I'm so-" he suddenly felt like someone shot his stomach 'What~'

"_Whenever your hurt by the slightest inch because of your love ones' words, you'll start feeling like bullets keep hitting each part of your body…"_

'Darn it's the curse!' Conan clenches his stomach as he tries to breathe normally which was really hard, the pain itself made it hard breathe "Conan-kun, I don't want to loose you." More tears ran down her face, another bullet hits his right arm, Conan immediately looks away from Ran as he tries to hide his pained expression, which startled Ran "C-Conan-kun?" Conan tries to breathe "Look, Ran-neechan… I didn't-" the pain was making it hard to speak, he suddenly hears Ran stood up "I see, you just probably think that when I get worried it's embarrassing for you. I understand, it's because you're too old for a neechan to get worried." Conan immediately turn around "No Ran-neechan~" Ran covers her face with her hands "Just like Shinichi… he probably left because he was tired of his own childhood friend always worrying!" Conan felt another shot hit his leg.

"…_you'll start feeling like bullets keep hitting each part of your body, the first 3 bullets will cause a high fever…"_

Before Conan knew it, he felt his strength leaving his body and his temperature started rising. Ran looked at Conan and was about to speak when her eyes widen when Conan suddenly fainted, Ran immediately catches him with her fast reflexes, she was shocked on how high his temperature was and how fast it suddenly rise, she was about to call an ambulance when Conan spoke "I-I'm sorry Ran-neechan… I-I… just didn't want… to worry you." He said in between pants, Ran felt another set of tears when Conan spoke again "I-I'll be fine… if R-Ran-neechan stops crying." Ran nods while she wipes her tears "I understand, I'm sorry Conan-kun, I misunderstood you." Ran continues to dial for an ambulance, she could feel Conan's temperature still rising while Conan immediately lost consciousness. After she called for an ambulance she looks for a nearby bench to let Conan rest, she took out a handkerchief and wets it using a faucet nearby. She immediately puts it on his forehead, she sighs as she waits for the ambulance. She then held Conan's hand which was warm, she frowns, how could she have exploded like that in front of the child without even asking him his reason?

The ambulance came. As they arrived at the hospital, the doctors were shocked on how high his fever was and told Ran to wait outside while they look for a medicine that would help lower his fever. It was like he was on fire! She looks at Conan who was gasping for breathe 'Conan-kun, please be ok, and I'm sorry.' She mentally begged as the doctors leads her outside. Ran sits by a bench that was just facing before the door of Conan's room. She clenches the wet hanky "I'm so sorry, so just please be okay." She spoke as she tightly close her eyes.

* * *

Thans for the reviews people! Ok so that's the end of this chapter! ^^ Please R&R!


	6. Thank you

**Chapter 6**

"_Conan-kun…!"_

'Ran?' Slowly he open his eyes, he looks at his side and saw Ran looking at him worriedly "R-Ran-neechan." Conan looks around, he was in a hospital room, Ran then puts her hand on his forehead, her face looked more worried "Conan-kun, how come you got a fever? You seemed fine a while ago…" Conan shook his head "Uhh, I was. . . sick ever since morning you see, I just didn't tell you, and tried acting like nothing was wrong because… I thought it would go away…and I didn't want to worry you… so-" "Conan-kun…" Ran interrupts, Conan looks at her as Ran puts her hand away from his forehead as her eyes shadowed "A while ago, when I said those stuff…I'm sorry, I was just so worried…I didn't know what to say, actually, I know what to _really_ say… but I guess the words came out wrong… and I even put in Shinichi's name… I'm so sorry." Conan smiles at her tiredly "Don't worry Ran-neechan… I know you were just worried…" Conan tries to sit up "C-Conan-kun, please lay down, you're still sick." She spoke as she held his shoulders "I think I'll get better back at the agency, lying down on my bed is no different then lying here in the hospital. Besides, I don't want to add more medical bills." Ran sighs in defeat "Ok, fine, I'll just go tell the nurse…I'll be right back."

Conan leans on his pillow with a sigh, he felt tired at the same time confused 'It seems like the ghost isn't in my head anymore seeing that I haven't had any nightmares. At least that's one good thing.' Conan looked at his bandaged palm and unties the bandage, he looks at the tattoo, ten lines were left, he sighs. He immediately wraps it when he heard the door click open "Alright Conan-kun, the doctor gave me some medicine for your fever, and we're ready to go." Conan nods "Saa, now climb up my back!" Ran spoke energetically.

"Eh?"

--

Ran starts walking home while she carries Conan piggy-back style, she could feel heat from her back 'Conan-kun feels really hot, and is a bit too light, he should really eat more.' Ran shook her head 'It's probably from all the cases and dead bodies he kept seeing, it's not good for a child to see those things.' Ran then felt a soft tug "What is it Conan-kun?" she spoke as she looks back "A-are you mad at Shinichi-niichan?" Ran suddenly stops while she felt a sudden gust of wind 'Oh yeah, at that time, I also said that Shinichi…' "It's fine if your mad at him, I understand… after all, leaving you all of a sudden is kind of unforgivable…neh?" Ran felt Conan clench the back of her uniform, Ran then starts walking, she then starts giggling, Conan looks at her slightly confused "Who said I was mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong at all and I suddenly accused his name on something he didn't do. I even think he should be angry at me…" Ran's eyes shadowed "I should apologize to him…" Conan frowned, he was suppose to be the one-

_Bang-! (4; note: I'm trying to keep count)_

Conan's eyes widen as he felt a bullet hit him 'T-that counted to? But~? No way!! I wasn't hurt, but, just because I saw her upset…' Conan clenches Ran's uniform, which she immediately noticed, the fever wasn't helping him at all… because of it, it was harder to breathe from the pain, he tried to speak but only to let out a whimper, he can't stand the pain and the fever, also his breath "Conan-kun? Daijobu? Chotto, we're almost at the agency, just hang on ok?" Ran spoke, a bit of panic was in her voice as she starts sprinting through the streets towards the agency.

--

Ran kicks the door open surprising Kogoro who was in the middle of his drinking "Oi~ Ran!! *Hiccup* Why'd you *Hiccup* kick the door? *Hiccup* What did it *Hiccup* ever do to you?" Kogoro spoke, his face flushed from being drunk, and cans of beers surrounded him "O-oi!" Kogoro starts yelling as Ran ignores her, she went to Kogoro's room and gently lays Conan down his futon, his eyes closed in pain, his face flushed and sweaty as he kept panting.

Ran went out and her father kept yelling, obviously annoyed, Ran grabs a nearby plate and throws it towards his father, the plate missed Kogoro by a centimeter as it hits the wall behind him and crashed into pieces "Conan-kun's sick!! So please be quiet!!!" Kogoro immediately sank back into his seat "Y-yes ma'am." Ran went in the kitchen and went back out carrying a wet towel and a glass of water "Make yourself useful and stop drinking! While you're at it, throw all those empty cans to the trash!" Ran continues her way towards the room where Conan was while Kogoro immediately jerk up his seat and starts gathering his empty cans, afraid that another plate might come flying directly towards him.

Ran was able to change Conan into his pajamas. Ran puts her hand in her pocket as she rampage it, she manages to find the medicine the doctor gave her, she took one small pill and grabs the glass of water beside her, she slowly helps Conan to sit up, telling him to take the medicine first then he can lie down, Ran puts the pill in his mouth as she helped him drink water and tuck him in "I-I'll go call Araide-sensei, just get some rest ok?"

--

"Hai, Hai… arigatou Araide-sensei, please come quickly!! Hai…ja." Ran puts down the phone 'M-maybe I should make some soup, so that Conan-kun could at least eat something.' Ran first went to check on Conan and continued on her way to the kitchen as she starts chopping some vegetables and boiling water.

Moments later, a knock was heard from the door and Ran immediately went to get it. She opens the door revealing Araide "Araide-sensei, I'm so glad you here!" Ran spoke smiling with a bit of panicked and nervous in her voice "I'll lead you were Conan-kun is." Ran said as she closes the door as Araide enters, she starts walking to the room of Kogoro while Araide follows behind her.

Araide knelt beside the panting boy "Seems to be a really high fever, and he must be in pain…" Araide opens his bag and grabs his stethoscope "Ran-chan, would you kindly wait at the living room? I'll then tell you later what to do." Ran nods as she left, thinking what to do when all of a sudden she remembers the soup and raced towards the kitchen.

Ran starts stirring the pot of soup as she sighed, she turns the stove off and starts scratching her head in desperation 'Everything's my fault, I-I don't know why, but it feels like-' Ran shook her head "Ugh, what am I saying…?" she took a bowl and starts pouring the soup in it, she could feel guilt, right in her chest 'But…what's with this feeling?' she was then interrupted as she heard Araide call for her.

"H-How is he?" Ran spoke forgetting she brought the soup with her "He's fine, it seems like there was a throbbing pain somewhere in his body, but now it seems to fade away, I don't know what's the cause of this pain, so it will be best if you keep an eye out for him, in the meantime, he'll get well soon from this high fever, just keep on giving him the pill you just gave him on its given schedule and he'll be better." Araide spoke as he starts packing stuff in his bag and leaves the room "I'll be taking my leave now." Ran bows "Domo arigatou." Araide smiles and left.

Ran suddenly remembers the soup in her hands, she immediately went back to the kitchen to get a spoon.

Ran enters the room "Conan-kun?" she saw him move from his covers and look up at her "Ah Ran-neechan, what is it?" Ran smiles a bit relief "Well, you look better, that's good, how! I made soup for you, you'll feel much better after you have some." Ran knelt beside him putting the soup beside "Arigatou Ran-neechan." Ran watches him sit up and take the bowl "Neh, Conan-kun…" Conan looks at her while he puts a spoon full of soup in his mouth "Hm?" Ran puts her hand on his forehead, Conan blushes a bit "It seems your fever is going down, a-anyway… was it…my fault you got into this state?" Ran mentally slaps herself 'What am I saying?' Conan suddenly chokes from his soup and starts coughing "C-Conan-kun, eat more slowly!!" Ran pats his back "G-gomen, but, about the question awhile ago. What makes you say that? E-erm, I just got sick, I-I don't think it will be possible…" Ran starts laughing "Ahahaha, forget what I said… a-anyway, I forgot something… err, I'll come back as soon as you're finish!" Ran stood up and rushes off "H-hai." Conan looked at her flitting figure a bit confused.

Moments later, Ran went back to get the bowl, she went back in his room and could hear Kogoro snore, he was already in his bed sleeping "Mou, he could really make the neighbors wake up." She gathers the bowl and notices the soup was still half full, she sighs deeply 'He should really eat more.' Her face then went stern "Conan-kun could at least tell me his problems, he always keeps everything to himself." She looks at Conan, who was sleeping peacefully, her face soften, she pushes his bangs and puts her hand on his forehead, she smiles as relief flood in her 'At least his fever went down…'

_"I see, you just probably think that when I get worried it's embarrassing for you. I understand, it's because you're too old for a neechan to get worried…"_

'I can't believe I said that.' Ran frowns slightly, she looks back at Conan 'I'm so sorry…Conan-kun.' Conan suddenly murmurs in his sleep "Domo arigatou…Ran-neechan…" Ran could feel herself smile, she slowly kisses him by the cheek and murmurs "No Conan-kun…thank _you_." She stood up and left. As she closes the door, Conan opens one eye looking at Ran's retreating form, blushing a bit.

* * *

I thought of making a sweet moment, you know, so that Conan could at least have a happy chapter… neh?? And besides I'm the one who controls the story, mwahaha! Anyway please R&R!


End file.
